


It's Just Magic

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Genie Magic, Kinda Follows the Game, To An Extent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Yennefer is always telling you how her love for Geralt is just magic, what can she do to get you to believe her?
Relationships: Yennefer of Vengerberg/Fem!REader, Yennefer of Vengerberg/Reader
Kudos: 42





	It's Just Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

Never in your life did you think you, Y/N Y/L/N… A Witcher… Would be with THE Yennefer, you always thought that she had a thing for Geralt, who was also your brother, since they always seemed to be attached at the hip, until Yennefer pulled you into a dark room and kissed you, telling you the story of the genie lamp when you asked her about your brother “There’s nothing between us, it’s just magic” she promised, looking at you for a moment before you nodded and she pressed her lips to yours once more.

Although, when Yennefer vanished for almost three years, you started to question as to whether there was anything truly there to begin with, traveling with your brother and Vesemir, after Geralt received a letter from Yennefer, you guys managed to track her down to White Orchard, but of course your brother had somehow managed to piss people off and murder people in the bar before you guys made a quick escape, freezing when you saw people in armor standing there “That brawl? We didn’t start it” Geralt told them, you watching as a figure in all black approached, able to tell who it was when she spoke “Excuses excuses… You’ve not changed a bit” then yellow met purple and you swore your whole world came to a halt.

After a few days, Geralt was designated to help with finding Ciri, you offering to join him but he denied, saying “I need to do this alone” before he vanished, you looking at Yennefer who had come in at the end of the conversation “Trouble between siblings?” She asked, looking at you and you shaking your head with a sigh “No, he’s just bullheaded like usual” you said, running a hand through your hair and watching Yennefer scrunch up her nose, causing you to raise a brow “Have you bathed?” Yennefer asked, disgust evident in her tone “Not in a few days… You know traveling doesn’t give you time for that” you said, rubbing the back of your neck nervously before she sighed and gestured for you to follow her.

Surprisingly enough, Yennefer got your bath ready then left you alone, that was unusual since usually, well used to be that she’d join you every chance she got, so you couldn’t decide if you were disappointed or grateful, sighing, you let yourself relax in the bath water as you thought of all the events that had went down the past few days.

A few weeks later, you were in Skellige with Yennefer, she had leads there as to where Ciri had went and she had promised Geralt she’d meet him there, you stayed silent and just followed her wherever she needed to go which Yennefer found odd “Everything okay, Y/N?” She asked after you guys returned to her room for the night, causing you to jump and look at her “What? Oh yeah” you assured, waving off her question before you set your things down “You have barely said anything since we got here” she said, looking at you and hearing you sigh “Do you like my brother… Like that?” You asked, having noticed the way they’ve been acting when he was around “I told you, it’s the magic” Yennefer said, taking a step closer to you to which you backed away from “And how do I know you’re telling the truth?” Waiting a few moments and giving a dry laugh when there was no response “That’s what I thought” you said before vanishing into your part of the room.

When you heard that Yennefer was going with Geralt to get the genie she had located, you didn’t know what to think, on one hand you could realize that her love for Geralt was what she said… Just magic, but on the other hand, you could realize that her love for Geralt was just that… Love, to say you were nervous for their return was an understatement, you were trying to keep yourself busy by taking some contracts in Skellige, only stopping when you saw the boat they had taken pull up to the docks, you running down to meet them and tilting your head curiously as they got out of the boat, looking at Geralt who came up to your and pulled you into a tight hug “Treat her right, okay?” He murmured into your ear, giving you a smile while you looked at him, confused, watching as he walked off before looking at Yennefer, who was straightening out her outfit before making her way to you “Come” she said, taking your hand and dragging you towards your shared room.

When you got there, you barely got a word in before her lips were pressed to yours, causing you to let out a groan as you tugged her closer to you “I told you” pressing her lips to yours once more before pulling back again “Just magic” she breathed, tugging on your leather armor you were wearing and not able to help the smile that appeared on your face, helping her rid her of her outfit while she helped with yours, her pushing you back against the bed once you guys were close enough to it.

You watched as she crawled up onto the bed, positioning herself comfortably between your legs “You look so beautiful” you muttered, looking at her and cupping her cheek when she leaned close enough to you “Oh I know” she teased, giving you a smirk as you giggled before she captured her lips with yours again, forcing your arms down and pinning them just above your head, always the dominant one she was, but you wouldn’t have her any other way, you getting pulled from your thoughts when she kissed down to your neck and pulled a moan out of you as you arched your back up against her “Yen, please” you begged, it having been three years since you guys had last done this, so you weren’t up for her teasing “You’re no fun” she pouted, but she listened and took one of your pert nipples into her mouth, using her free hand to give your other breast the same attention.

By the time she finally finished teasing your breasts, you were already a squirming mess under her “Someone’s sensitive” she teased, kissing down your stomach, making sure to dip her tongue into your belly button before pressing kisses to your hips, making it between your legs but missing where she knew you wanted her most to instead bite the inside of your thighs, causing you to groan as you reached down and grabbed her hair, trying to pull her to your soaked core, hearing her ‘tsk’ before your arms were pinned once again by an invisible force, knowing she was using magic to keep them there “Ah ah ah, patience” she said, pressing one more kiss to your thigh before running her tongue along your slit.

You cried out and arched your back, her using one of her arms to hold your hips down, you being strong but she could be stronger when she wanted to, you shivering as she ran her tongue along your folds “Fuck” you groaned, your eyes falling shut as you gripped the pillow under your hands, it being the only thing you could reach and sighing when she forced your legs further apart, giving her more access to dive her tongue into you and making you cry out her name as you threw your head back, her easily targeting your most sensitive areas inside you before she moved to wrap her lips around your clit and pushed two fingers inside of you “Yen!” You cried, becoming a squirming mess as she went at a fast pace, unrelenting as she had her way with you “I can’t last much longer” you groaned, trying your best to look down at her and the sight before you almost made you pass out, she had the look of pure determination in her eyes when you locked eyes with her, but you could tell she was smirking from the look that she was giving you, feeling yourself tense up before you felt yourself release, practically shouting her name as you came.

After relaxing for a bit, Yennefer laid down beside you and pulled you close to her, pressing a kiss to your head “Was that enough to convince you?” She asked, looking at you when you rolled over to smile at her “Hmmm, I don’t know, you might need to show me some more proof” you said, chuckling when she rolled her eyes “As much as it takes” she promised before rolling you back on your back once more.


End file.
